


Love Bites (So Do I)

by animorph516



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Castle
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Vampire!Beckett, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: 5 years ago, Kate Beckett was left for dead by a vampire. Now she's assigned a case where the victim appears to have been killed by a vampire - and the woman who called the body in is the same vampire that killed her. How can she solve the case and keep her secret, and what is Carmilla doing in New York?Featuring Vampire!Beckett plus the rest of S1-3 Castle team, and post series Hollstein. I'm aware the timelines don't match.As always in my work, Carmilla is still a vampire.Laura is kind of a non-character this time. It's basically a long episode of Castle featuring Carm and background Laura.Title inspired by Halestorm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is done, I will be posting one chapter per day for 12 days.

" _There's a beautiful woman in my bed and a dead man in my bath._ "   
  
Peter Sellers delivered the line in 1976, but Carmilla Karnstein had always been a fan of the classics.   
  
She'd had enough time to peruse most of them since 1698, minus several decades stolen from her a while back. In contrast, little Laura Hollis had only a couple decades on this green Earth, but had already raised enough hell for ten lifetimes. Defeating giant mushrooms, an antediluvian vampire cult, and a literal Goddess trying to bring about the literal End Times had been quite enough reason to spend her next semester of college at least one ocean away from Styria.   
  
Movie night. New York City apartment. Not a great one. Not even a good one really, it primarily catered to immigrants and the lowly hoping to rise in the fashion of the American Dream. Classic comedy was always on the table, and Laura's father had always had a soft spot for the original Pink Panther films. Hardly one to deny her human anything, the former Countess found herself secretly enjoying the antics of Inspector Clouseau. Not that she deigned to laugh.   
  
Across the hall from the star-crossed lovers, the last drops of life fell from the wounds in David Jackson's neck. As his vision went dark, he saw a smiling face leering down at him.

  
\--------------   
  
Detective Kate Beckett grabbed her morning coffee, grande skim latte, two pump sugar-free vanilla, extra iron. Not that she could often indulge herself with Castle around, but today it was a necessity. Never a super early bird, 5 years ago a late night at a bar had turned into a lifetime of late nights awake. Castle was busy meeting with a marketing team for the Nikki Heat books... plural. She'd admittedly had some great fun and the guy was helpful, and maybe actually getting closer to the walled-off little kernel of Kate. She couldn't allow herself to entertain any thoughts further than that. Lanie knew why. Only Lanie.   
  
Not even her father aware that Katherine Beckett, Homicide Detective, was in fact also a former Homicide Victim. Not for long, mind you. About 12 hours she'd lost, traded for an eternity. Maybe.   
  
Thing was, Kate wasn't even sure how her whole vampire thing even worked, really. She could clearly go outside in the daylight, but felt much better at night. She didn't sleep a lot anymore. Super strength and speed were a plus. No turning into a bat. No issues with running water or Arithmomania. (ah! ah! ah!)   
  
Blood though, that was true. She needed a little each day, not more than two cups. Fangs too. Retractable, thank God. They come out when she's hungry mostly, but a big enough emotional response will trigger them. She spent a few hours in front of a mirror early on, practicing. Controlling. Lanie was fascinated by them and her acceptance relieved a great deal of pressure from Beckett's mind.   
  
She didn't remember a lot from that night. The girl was gorgeous, but Kate wasn't up for it. She'd had her one experiment in college, and settled any feelings about it. They were both drinking. When Beckett left, the girl followed. Stalking, hunting her prey. She caught up near an empty alleyway, and next thing she knows Beckett is sitting on the cold ground with her back against the bricks, lips hungrily working on her neck. Neck. It ached. Blackness.   
  
The girl disappeared. Smoke?   
  
Beckett wasn't far from her apartment, thankfully. Never entirely sure how she got back, she did remember waking up the next day in her bed, covered in blood. It was 3PM. Images of that girl, that monster flitted across her scattered memories, but no names came up with them. She figured it out over the weekend, the expanded senses and abilities combined with a new hunger. Lanie was her first call. Thankfully, she also tended to stay up nights.   
  
  
Ryan and Espo knew she was a little different, but were either too scared or too supportive to inquire. She wondered which one bet vampire and which one bet werewolf. They treated her like anyone else, and Captain Montgomery was willing to overlook an occasional bit of impossible physics to catch a dirtbag.   
  
She was finally getting past it, when that girl, that monster, walked back into her life and sat down in the waiting area. She looked over at Beckett, and nothing. No reaction whatsoever. The detective only barely managed to catch her coffee before it hit the floor. A whistle accompanied the opening of the elevator door. "Nice catch! What's up, Beckett?"   
  
Castle. Oh no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Sellers said "There's a beautiful woman in my bed and a dead man in my bath." in my favorite comedy movie ever, Pink Panther Strikes Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing the story, so I guess I'll just post one chapter a day for 12 days.

This was the last thing Kate needed. The vampire who turned her was here in the precinct, Castle was here and noticed her superhuman reflexes, and the coffee she barely saved from exploding over the floor contained a sizable pour of AB+. Rick was good at noticing things like that; it was part of what made him infuriatingly helpful and generally infuriating. Glancing back at the other vampire, she noticed this time a girl sitting with her squeezing her hand tightly. 

 

Suddenly, Castle stepped in front of her and looked down, peering curiously. "Beckett?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Cat got your tongue?

 

You could say that. She didn't. Instead, she turned around and walked directly into Captain Montgomery. "Beckett, good. I was coming to get you. Those two young ladies over there are witnesses in your next case. Body found in a tub, full of blood, two holes in his neck."

 

She could literally hear Castle's heart racing. Fortunately, the Captain forestalled his interjection. "No Mr. Castle, the NYPD does not believe in vampires. Probably just some sicko trying to make himself feel important." His pout almost made her grin. Almost. She was still making very sure to keep her fangs hidden; the blood/coffee was surreptitious enough when she was sipping that she often let them poke out a teensy bit.

 

Oh #@&%. She was used to the scent of blood, but a tub full and two holes in the vic's neck? The scene would be a sore test. Then there was that girl. The vampire. *&^!@%#$!!!

 

Concentrate. Breathe in, out.

 

In.

 

Out.

 

Castle's cologne. Coffee. Blood. Castle had driven the Ferrari over, she smelled the exotic leather on his trousers. Those absurd glasses, the reflection in them showing the window outside.

  
  
  
  


"Yes sir."

\--------------

"Carm, what is it?"

 

"Blood. I wasn't sure at first, the bathtub basically drowned out everything else for the last hour. But now I smell blood. Different and faint, like it's mixed with something else."

 

"Well there was that junkie on the elevator..."

 

"Nah, he wasn't bleeding. This is diffuse. Been here a while, but it's still warm somehow."

 

A detective came over. The scent trailed after her. So did the tall man in an expensive sport-coat and ridiculous sunglasses. "-sly Castle, take those off. You look like a frat boy at his bro's wedding." The door squeaked shut to silence the room. He took off the sunglasses reluctantly, then tucked them in his pocket. "I'm Detective Beckett, this is Mr. Castle. I understand you were the ones who called in the homicide?"

 

"Yep! I mean yes ma'am!" The shorter one squeaked. Anxious but not nervous. Not likely to be a killer. Human, heartbeat slightly elevated but normal for these parameters. Good, Kate already knew one of them was and didn't feel like dealing with two. The vampire looked utterly bored, until a light went off somewhere far away in her head.

"Richard Castle, the writer? What are you doing with the NYPD?" He was used to being recognized and took it in stride, explaining that he'd become a consultant for research purposes. "You a fan?"

 

"Meh. I read a lot of books. Yours aren't the worst."

 

Good enough for Castle's ego and the zeppelin it floated in.

 

"Ms. Karnstein, you were the one who called it in. What made you do that?" Why would a vampire call the police about a dead body across the hallway that was clearly supposed to be a vampire's victim?

 

"She made me do it. I was fine with just leaving, but noooo. Little miss sunshine here insists on petty things like following the law and reporting dead bodies." Her air of utter disaffection was almost perfect, but both people on both sides of the table noticed the small grin she couldn't contain when talking about Laura.

 

"I mean, how did you know there was a body? You never entered the room, CSI confirms it was closed when they arrived. Nobody made any calls out, no card use, no signs of any forced entry. How could you possibly have known about him?'

 

"The smell. I'm very sensitive to the smell of blood." She narrowed her eyes, giving the first sign that she had noticed something off about Beckett.

 

Castle leaned forward. "You didn't actually say there was a body on the 911 call, though if someone lost that much blood that it could be smelled across the hallway it's a safe bet. Did either of you hear anything unusual earlier in the evening?"

 

"Nope, we were pretty...uh....busy." The rising blush made it fairly clear what the smaller girl meant. Kate flipped open the insubstantial files and read the details of both girls aloud. "You're both students, according to this. Laura Hollis, 20, Canadian resident but has been living in Austria. Carmilla Karnstein, 18, Austrian native. Both of you went to school at Silas University but due to the school shutting down came to New York 3 months ago." Castle leaned over her shoulder, trying in vain to snatch the file. "Silas?! Wasn't that the place where all that crazy stuff happened with a giant hole in the ground and a doorway to Hell opening!?"

 

"You know what happens when the internet tinfoil hat wearing nutjobs get hold of the news, Castle." She was usually content to let him theorize wildly, but she wanted to rein everything in this time until they were clear of the potential blast radius.

 

"We actually missed most of the, uh, events that happened. Studying hard at the Library, you know!" Sunshine and ponies and trying really hard to keep smiling and be innocent!

 

"Yep. Studying." Laconic and passive-aggressive to the extreme. Her eyes were locked on to Beckett, then they widened slightly. She rocked back in the chair.  _ Holy %*@&. She's one of us! A detective with vampire abilities. She must have noticed me by now. How the hell did I miss it? Oh, of course. Her coffee has blood in it, that's why it was warm but diffuse. Her breath matches it. No heartbeat. Son of a - _

 

"I think we're done here for now. If you have anything else to let us know, my card. Call the precinct anytime." Beckett hurried Castle out the door, then locked eyes once more with Karnstein. Carmilla Karnstein, that was her. Though the first name didn't seem right. She put it aside in favor of getting Castle the hell away, and tasking Ryan and Espo with collecting details and statements. Surely the human girl would be her alibi, and as far as Beckett knew they couldn't glamour or compel humans like on TV. But then again, she was new and inexperienced. Who knew what this older vamp could do?

 

One thing was for sure. No sleep tonight.

  
  


As the detective hurried off, Carmilla waited until the door closed completely, then another 10 seconds to be sure. 

 

She sighed.

 

"What is it?"

 

"That detective, she's...uh...."

"Hot? I mean you're pretty spectacular if I do say so, but I can totally see how she's got this Good Cop Sexy Cop thing."

 

"Laura! She's a vampire."

 

"Oh. Oh! Oh." Gods, that head-tilt was adorable. "You're sure? Do you know her?"

 

"Yes, and no. I don't think so. She looks vaguely familiar, but given that I've seen a couple million faces over the centuries that happens. We've certainly never slept together, even I would remember that." Oh, jealousy. You look so good on her face. 

 

Laura came to the obvious follow up. "Does she know that you're a vampire too?"

 

"Yeah, safe bet she noticed. And she probably thinks I did it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's investigate things! I kinda gloss over the actual crime scene visit, it just didn't work for me.

"Hold on. You met another what?" Eyes widened. "Another *vampire*?!" Whispered, even though everyone else in the room was dead. Technically.

 

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure it was the same one who did this to me."

 

Lanie waved her bestie over for a big hug, trusting Beckett not to crush her ribs too much. "Oh you better tell me everything girl, and I mean EVERYTHING."

 

For a morgue, there surprisingly comfortable seating. "Well, I was having my coffee, and with Castle gone I actually poured my special creamer in this time. I looked up, and there she was, just standing by the elevator. I freaked out a little, and then Castle shows up out of nowhere and he noticed that I almost dropped my coffee, and then I tried to run away but the Captain was there and told me go talk to her! Them. She had another girl with her."

 

"Not another vampire?"

 

"No, she was normal. They called in to report the smell of blood coming from the apartment across from theirs. Responder shows up and finds the guy dead in his tub, which was completely full of blood. And get this- two punctures in his neck. Without seeing it I can't tell if they're right for bite marks, but the fact that it was only two and not four makes me wonder. I mean, when I bite it leaves four holes. Two big ones on top, I guess actually two on each side that connect, and the two little ones on bottom." Her gums itched at the thought.

 

"I remember. Thanks for biting that dummy, it really helped my analysis but I don’t think I need a real demonstration. Anyway I think that was an adaptation for gripping prey more securely. I mean, how weird would it be if wolves only had canines on their upper jaw but molars on the bottom?" Noticing the look Beckett was wearing she gave her the best "listen here" face she had. "Kate, you are not a monster. You're just different. You are designed to be an apex predator, and your fangs are part of that. Besides, they're kinda hot." That got a grin. "So this tub was completely full of blood?"

 

"That's what CSI said. I haven't been yet. Ryan and Esposito think I was sick."

 

Lanie nodded sagely. "Well when you do go, look out for different blood types. If this guy actually got drained and every drop wound up in the tub, it still wouldn't be enough to fill it that full. More likely it was animal blood or stolen from a donation center."

 

"Thanks, Lanie. I needed that. I'm gonna try and keep Castle away from this girl as long as I can, but I kinda want to talk to her. Ask why, you know. See if there's anything else I need to learn."

"Make sure you got a stake handy when you do. She already killed you once, and I ain't gonna be happy if you let her do it again!" 

Kate chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it."

 

* * *

 

 

Alexis was sure her dad had gone too far down the rabbit hole. "Why are you watching True Blood season 2?"

"Research for a case. Think a vampire killed this guy, or somebody made it look like a vampire did it."

 

"Vampires aren't real Dad. If they were, humans would all become vampires or die within like 100 years."

 

"Huh. Wait, how did you know that was Season 2? This show is much too graphic for someone your age!"

 

"It says so on the box right there. I gotta go, I'm meeting a friend for a study session and ice cream."

 

"What friend?"

 

"Ashley. You haven't met yet. We're going to the library and then to Dairy Queen on the way back."

 

"OK, have fun. You tell this Ashley that my baby girl better get however many scoops she wants!"

 

As he returned his attention to the Bacchanalia on screen, he was wondering what had Kate so spooked earlier that morning. She had practically tried to flee the scene when he was arriving, and she seemed jittery after they talked to those two students.

 

* * *

 

"Espo, got anything?"

"Not yet Beckett; Ryan's finishing the canvas but nobody's said they heard anything, no footage of anybody looking suspicious going in or out. There are two exits camera don't have a good view of; and one of the cams is a dummy.

You think it really was a vampire thing? Like some crazy roleplay gone wrong? Castle must be having a field day."

 

"Don't get me started. He's off doing research, probably watching Dracula with Christopher Lee for the 100th time."

 

"Hey, I say you talked to those two who called it in. Did you get a weird vibe from that Austrian chick?"

 

"What kind of vibe?" She warily asked, not intending to provoke more speculation.

 

"When I was in the service, I met this guy once. Maybe 5' 8", 150. Baby faced, looked like a little kid trying on his daddy's uniform. He was a Marine Scout Sniper, over 50 confirmed kills. If you were buddies with him, he was totally normal. But if he was on guard, you noticed. His whole body tensed up like a wire. If he was pissed, everybody in the room felt their hair stand on end. You just knew even though he looked like that he could end you in a second if he wanted. She feels like that. I don't know what the hell is going on, but people like that are usually involved." He left, and Beckett sat alone with her thoughts for a few minutes. He'd given her a similar description of what she looked like on a case once, when he and Ryan were discussing their new boss where nobody could have heard without supernatural assistance. How did he put it?

A tiger on a leash, but it knows it can slip the leash whenever it wants to. If you dangle a big enough piece of meat in front of her, she's gonna get it. Kate figured a little healthy respect (and fear) never hurt anybody, so she let them keep on thinking that.

 

She didn't notice Castle until he sat down in his usual spot, facing the other way next to her desk.

 

"Hey. Whatever's going on, I'm here for you. So, you think we're dealing with True Blood, Vampire Diaries, Twilight?"

 

"Don't even joke about that, those books are an offense to the written word. You're an author, how could you?"

 

Rick grinned, glad to see her inner book nerd flag flying. "Uh huh. Thinking of doing BLOOD HEAT next, but I'm not sure."

 

She did that little *STFU I'm working here* look and it worked like a charm as always. "Got an ID on the vic, and Lanie has something about the blood." She had definitely noticed his little extension of friendship, but declined comment. Not ready to get into that today. "Name's David Jackson. 29. From Pennsylvania coal country, moved out here 6 years ago. Says here he's self employed as a freelance artist and graphic designer. Dropped out of art school 5 years ago."

 

They made their way down to the morgue, passing the trip in companionable silence. Rick could tell something was bugging her, but he trusted that she would either tell him or not. She'd not had a second coffee, and he made a mental note to grab some from the espresso machine.

 

As they made their way in to the examination bay, Lanie was rocking out to something on her iPod. Removing the earbuds she greeted both her visitors with a smile, giving a curious look to the more living-challenged one when Castle turned to look at the body. Kate gave a quick dismissive shake of her head. Nothing new yet.

"Well you two, you can rule out Vlad the Impaler. It wasn't a bite."

Crestfallen, Castle looked like a puppy who'd dropped their favorite tennis ball behind the couch. Beckett muttered a quick thanks to whatever deity was watching out and quickly moved to the topic of forensics: "So what caused the wounds?"

 

"Ice pick. Not that easy to pin down, and easy to carry. My ex always had one with him, some guy named DiResta sells them. The city knife laws don't cover them either. Killer didn't puncture too deep either, which is odd. It certainly happened right around the time of death, but this might not have actually been what killed the poor guy. And that blood was actually not all his, although probably a couple pints leaked out before he expired. I can't ID all of it with this equipment, but safe to say a bunch of it is pig's blood."

 

She had avoided mentioning her and Beckett's earlier conversation, but the subtext was clear. Vampire or not, you have a case to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picturing her fangs like these: https://savampyrenews.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/newest-fangs-front.jpg
> 
> Also, Jimmy DiResta does actually sell ice picks in NYC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett and Carm chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bar Carmilla owns is kinda referencing the first fic I ever wrote, the events of which take place in a bar she owns.  
> Old Gus is from that.

Mircalla von Karnstein, Carmilla to these humans, wanted nothing to do with this. She didn't want to call in the smell of blood to the police and attract attention. Then when it turns out the guy was attacked by a vampire, she wanted to flee town even though this time she didn't do it. But Laura had once again successfully argued that running would make her look guilty for sure. The detective assigned to the case? Another vampire. Who knew that Mircalla was a vampire.

 

Just great.

 

New York City was alright by vampire standards. The city that never slept offered a veritable buffet of humans to choose from, if one only knew where to look. Certainly enough nightlife spots to go around. She hadn't been here in a few years, but stopped by every now and then to check up on her little investment property. Old Gus the cook knew her well enough to expect infrequent visits when she needed a kind word or a drunken rampage. They kept a selection of "dark red" wine on hand for the occasional vampiric visitor, and the best stuff in the back specially for her. It really shouldn’t be all that surprising. Carm needs money from somewhere and after the coffin, she’d decided to gain some financial independence and promote small business growth in her local community. Or she wanted some untraceable income and liked booze.

She and Laura were sitting in a cozy booth when the detective walked in, forcefully shoving the door aside and looking around briefly before locking in on her target. Carmilla instantly switched to defensive posture, pushing Laura behind her as much as possible in the booth and preparing to slide out and do battle. Warily, the detective gestured at the seat opposite the lovebirds and then sat down gingerly, as if expecting to burst into flames. When that didn’t happen, she sighed and flopped her hands onto the table. Beckett leaned forward conspiratorially.  
  
“Look, I know you didn’t drain him. The guy was stabbed in the neck with an ice pick, there’s flecks of rust in the wound and it’s much too straight and narrow to be a bite. I can’t tell anyone about this, but just know you’re not a suspect at this time just because you’re a vampire. The fact that you called it in means you almost certainly weren’t responsible, and I know from seeing you” she gestured at Laura “you didn’t do it. That means it was just a coincidence, or somebody trying to make it look like you killed him. Is there any lead you can give me?”   
  
“Please detective, let me buy you a drink. They keep a nice variety of dark red wine here, in case you didn’t know. As for the unfortunate stiff, no idea. Never met him, never bit him.”   
  
“Very well. Dark red?”   
  
“Infused with blood. How long have you been one of us?”   
  
“Five years. But you already knew that, didn’t you Ms. Karnstein?” She looked angry enough for two lifetimes, and it suddenly clicked where Carmilla had seen that expression before.   
  
“Gods be damned. Five years? It was you, wasn’t it? That night at the bar you were celebrating, and you brushed me off? I never could remember that night. Did I? Did I do this to you?”   
She was shaken to the core. Never expecting to turn another human being into what she was until Laura. Someday she’d planned on it, but not until they were both ready and willing to risk it. But this? Having turned an unwilling human, and not even remembering? Carmilla didn’t even know she had the capacity to perform a turning. Gods. Why did she deserve this? Mircalla truly despised herself in that moment.   
  
Flatly, the detective responded with a simple powerful “yes. You did this to me.”   
  
Laura was torn between comforting her girlfriend and staring at this new vampire, one who probably blamed everything wrong in her afterlife on Carm the same way Carm blamed Inanna. She settled for a middle ground. “Hey, so I guess this means you can turn me after all!” Oops, too bright and cheery. Carm was still grumpy and now the detective was staring at her in shock. “Why would you want this? I was an accident, apparently. I didn’t even know how my body worked for the first year! I’m still working on controlling everything!”   
  
Laura held fast to her vampire’s hand as Carm still looked at the floor in shame. “Because I love her. I know she’s done some bad things in the past, but she’s changed. She saved my life and dozens of other girls from the sacrifice, and she saved me again when I died to stop her mother from ending the world! Her mother whom she killed to save me, by the way.” She glared defiantly at this detective. Sure, Carm had alluded to murder and bloodshed and who knows what else with Mattie but that was in the past and even if she was responsible for turning this woman, things didn’t seem to have turned out all bad.   
  
Kate looked puzzled now. ‘So when Castle was talking about all that end of the world stuff, he was actually right?” A nod from both girls. “Oh %$@#. Don’t ever tell him, please. Also don’t tell him about me. He doesn’t know. He can’t know.”   
  
She had a lot to work through.   
  
Laura agreed readily enough, Carmilla reluctantly mumbling assent.   
  
“OK, so if I wasn’t supposed to become...this, does that mean you were trying to dine and dash? Can we even do that? There’s so much I don’t know about being… you know. I’ve actually never met another one until now. I mean, met you again.” Rambling was unlike Beckett, and very much like Laura. The resemblance was enough to break Carm’s shell enough to start explaining.   
  
“You’re not missing much, most of us are dicks. Uh yeah, you were just dinner. I must have taken more than I thought. Five years, and you’ve never bitten anybody? That’s incredible, I barely lasted five minutes. You don’t have to kill if you don’t want to. I’m guessing you live off blood bags?” A nod. “Ugh, boring but enough I suppose. It’s nothing like the real stuff though.” Their wine glasses arrived, two dark red and one white. They thanked Gus and Laura giggled at his charming greeting to Carmilla, who actually smiled (!) and waved goodbye when he left. They clinked glasses and at her first sip, the detective inhaled sharply, a pleasant surprise finding that she loved the stuff. She actually let her fangs slip out without hesitation and quickly grabbed a second larger swallow. Carmilla, used to the taste, set hers down and gave a shy smile. “It’s expensive, but you can always come by for a glass. It’s the least I can do for…. Killing you.”   
  
Laura gasped, both vampires quickly looking about for any threats. Finding nothing, they looked quizzically at the human. “So since you’re the one who turned her, does that means you’re like her mother now?!”   
  
Thankfully for all involved, they were spared a response by Beckett’s phone ringing. It was Ryan, she was needed back at the precinct.   
  
Beckett stood up, finishing her delicious wine and having a small amount of trouble retracting her fangs. She stood awkwardly, not sure how to say goodbye to one’s vampiric mother (oh no, definitely NOT calling her that) and said vampire’s human girlfriend who were also case witnesses. Not hugging for sure. She settled for a quick “we’ll talk later, I still have a lot of questions” and left in a rush once again.   
  
Settling back into the booth, Laura turned to look at Carm with loving eyes and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “I guess you weren’t expecting to meet your daughter, huh?”   
  
“Stop it cupcake, stop it right now.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys argue over who's tastiest

Ryan and Espo were waiting by her desk. Beckett strode over confidently, head still awash with thoughts of learning more about herself and her rebirth. And her “mother.” Sire? Surely there was a better term. “Whattayagot?”   
  
Ryan first. “Nobody saw anything, nobody heard anything. Apartment cleaning staff says she knocked on the door about an hour and a half before Lanie’s estimated TOD but the guy told her to keep out so she moved to the next unit. She was kinda upset about it, like she should have known better.” He nodded at Esposito, who picked up the story.    
  
“She started there about 4 years ago, but said this is the first time she’s ever seen a dead body. After the Hazmat crew was done, she had to clean the room up. They’re holding it until next week for us to finish up, then they’ll start renting again. Super said the lease was paid in full through the end of the year, all in cash.” Back to you, Ryan.

  
“Yeah, why waste an empty room, especially when it’s already paid for once and you can get paid twice? We’ve been tracking down his records from school. Couple of teachers remember him. They said he got all violent and dark real suddenly about 5 years ago, a couple months later he quit and vanished. Popped up here doing freelance work. Lots of dark stuff, very gothic. Computer techs recovered a bunch of commissions from the drive. Get this. About 60 of them included vampires in the artwork. This guy was nuts about them; owned a bunch of vampire related books and movies that were in a storage unit. Me and Esposito were about to go check it out, figured you and Castle would want to come see.”   
  
Beckett picked up the thread.   
“We didn’t see anything unusual at the scene, though. He was keeping his obsession a secret?”   
  
Espo answered for both of them. “This dude was loco. You bring a date back to your place and she sees all these creepy vampire things everywhere, she’s gone before you can blink. He was trying to fit in in real life. The internet is where he could be himself. Man, I have seen some things on there I did not want to see.”    
  
“What, you scared some vampire chick’s gonna bite you someplace private?” Ryan teased him a little, his Catholic upbringing poking fun at Espo’s superstitions while simultaneously making him a little jumpy. Thus, teasing Espo to make himself feel better. “Everybody knows I’d taste better.”   
  
“Please, any vampire who knows her stuff is gonna go for the spice, not the vanilla.”   
  
As usual, Rick Castle chose the best and worst time to appear. “Oh, are we discussing who’d get bitten by a seductress of the night? I’m definitely on top of the list. Rich, handsome, devastatingly charming. How could any vampiress resist?”   
  
“I’m sure it’d be easier than you think.” Beckett squashed the brewing banter, really not liking the direction the boys were steering it. For the record, Castle was near the top of her list. Not that she would ever tell him. “Let’s go, meatbags.”    
  
“Ooh, Beckett, you wound me!”   
  
“Not as much you wound my patience.”

* * *

  
  
“So now that we’ve established vampires aren’t real, what do you think?”   
  
“Lycans. They've been at war with the vampires since Lucian was murdered in the fifteenth century.“   
  
Face, meet palm. Beckett was driving, Castle was annoying.   
  
“And we haven’t established that just yet. I mean, there are 7 billion people on this planet, 7 billion chances for evolution or God or science to throw something out of whack enough to create a completely separate species. Who’s to say that somewhere buried in the legends is a nugget of truth about beings who are functionally indistinguishable from humans except they’re hemavores? Sure, they’d be ostracized and hide away, but they’d still be part of our tree of life, just a different fruit bearing twig.”   
  
Huh. She knew he was a good guy, a great guy deep down, but still felt in awe sometimes when it rose to the surface, all shiny and golden. She had come to accept that getting/having to work with her favorite writer was either karma for all her suffering or karmic punishment for something would do someday. She made the decision right then that maybe someday, maybe if everything went right, she could tell him.   
  
It didn’t go right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad jokes and stalkers

There was someone waiting outside the storage unit with a telephoto and a backpack. Clearly not a pro, he was concealed by some shrubbery but let his lens flash against the sun right in Ryan’s eyes. When he and Esposito went over to confront the guy, he packed up in a real hurry. They followed casually at a distance and observed him jump into a stereotypical white cargo van used by TV criminals the world over. No idea who the driver was, unfortunately.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
“Holy Mother of Dracula, Batman! This has to be thousands of bucks worth of stuff.” Castle was a kid in a candy store while Beckett illuminated the first shelf with her flashlight. He pulled out his phone and turned on the LED, casting a harsh white glare over dusty plastic covered DVDs and old tattered books. Grabbing one at random and blowing the dust off, after coughing and getting a bit teary-eyed he could make out the author J. S. LeFanu but before he read the title, Beckett turned off her light and indicated to crouch down and shut the hell up. He turned off the phone light and was about to whisper when she put a finger on his lips to shush him without even looking at his face. She was in full Threat Assess mode, as he called it in Heat Wave. Fully aware of her finger casually caressing his lower lip, he moved only his eyes, looking over to see her locked in concentration. She stood up suddenly, relaxing. “It’s Ryan and Espo, they must have got rid of the creeper outside.” He poked his head out to see, but they were still 5 seconds from turning the corner to come down the hallway the storage locked was located in. How did she know?   
  
She did know somehow because Espo called out as they approached. “He left once he saw us coming. Hopped in a van and fishtailed out of the lot.” Ryan nodded and asked “how goes the search? If there’s any Elvira, Mistress of the Dark stuff, I got dibs!”   
  
Face, meet palm again.   
  
“You boys really have no taste at all, do you?”   
  


* * *

  
  
Kenada Arasuki was quite satisfied with his day’s work. He’d gotten a good look at the detective, and snapped two pictures he hoped would please his customer. He’d wondered why the guy wanted shots of this chick until he saw that famous writer guy turn up with her. Were they maybe sleeping together? Eh, not his problem. Just email the pics and wait for the next reply.   
  
Next job: need two headshots of this Austrian chick. Must have her face in clear view. Not a problem.

* * *

The storage unit was a dead end. Speaking of dead ends, Lanie had insisted on a girls night with Kate to help take her mind off it all. Kate had given in to temptation and swung by that little diner and bought the entire bottle to bring home. She definitely deserved it after dealing with all the crap the guys had been spewing. I mean, it wasn’t like they knew she was a vampire and still kind of upset about dying, but at least Castle had been supportive of the idea that non-humans existed and deserved to be treated the same.    
  
“Girl, you look like you’ve been on your feet all day and night. Let your hair down and pop those teeth out, blow off some steam!”   
  
She means well, but Lanie just doesn’t understand. She can’t. Just like Kate can’t sleep. She can’t think about anything right now. Maybe she should have stuck to the normal wine; that way she could get hammered and maybe not feel like a monster, just a drunk.

  
“She didn’t even mean to do it Lanie. She killed me by accident, and I’m still here by accident. Is that what I will become? Someone who doesn’t value life enough to care whether or not I kill somebody when I eat them?”   
  
“Unless you and Castle are getting way kinkier than I thought, you’ve not had any issues biting the bachelors of the city. Kate, you’re too good for that kinda thing. You save lives, and if you can’t do that you catch the bad guys who take lives. Don’t get down on yourself just because you have a craving for something besides coffee. Speaking of, how is that outrageously priced bottle of wine?”   
  
“Amazing! I doubt you’d like it though. Let me see, this bottle is labeled... Bordeaux Negative. Huh, I guess other vampires do have a sense of humor. I want to talk to her again before she leaves the city. Learning all I can now will help me..”   
  
“Down the road. Eternal life? Sounds like a heavy burden to bear, but you know I can help you carry the load. You can trust the others at the precinct too, when you need to.”   
  
And one other man she knew and trusted. It was left unsaid who.   
  
She decided maybe it was time to tell someone. Castle deserves to know, doesn’t he? But how should she tell him?   
  
Ugh. Blood doesn’t seem to dilute the alcohol. Actually, it kind of amplified it, if the gentle haze was any indication. Maybe she would be able to sleep tonight; it had been 3 days since she got a furtive few hours. Play it safe.  _ Hey Rick, I need to tell you something tomorrow morning. Meet me at your place before you leave? _ __   
__   
Send. She bit her bottom lip and giggled a little at Lanie, who seemed to finally realize that half the bottle had gone missing. “OK Fangtasia, time for bed. Want me to tuck you in?”   
  
__ Tomorrow. I’ll tell him tomorrow.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've been waiting, thanks for reading with me. Let's step on the gas a little!

_ Oh, crap. _ __   
__   
He’d texted her back a quick affirmative, which meant she did actually send that text. She’d called him Rick! More importantly, what was she supposed to say?   
  
_ Hey Castle, I was a little drunk last night and decided to reveal my deep dark secret. I’m a creature of the night and I vant to suck your… nah. _ __   
__   
Well, she had 15 minutes to think of what to say when Alexis came out of the building and spotted her waiting outside. Beckett was too nervous to go in right away, but seeing Castle’s daughter instantly brightened her day. “I thought you were meeting my dad in a bit up in the loft. Everything OK?”    
  
“Yeah, Alexis. I just need to tell him something private and I didn’t feel like doing it at work.”   
  
“Oh, you look nervous.” Crap, she had picked up on that. “It’s fine, just… well, it’s private.” Beckett flashed what she hoped was a reassuring grin and stepped into the building, not wanting any further awkward conversation than she already had planned for today. God, she felt like it was 11th grade and waiting for Pat O’Carroll to ask her to prom. Now she still had 10 minutes to wait outside his door, or hang out in the building like some kind of weirdo. Or she could take the stairs and kill some time. Exercise wasn’t exactly a requirement these days, but she’d tried to make it a habit in her human days and such things tended to carry over to the more vigorous versions of the afterlife. Finally she decided 8:24 was good enough and knocked. His face was somewhat bleary betraying the fact he’d just woken up, and ever the gentleman (relatively) he ushered Beckett in and offered her a coffee mug. She gratefully accepted and clung on to it with both hands, looking around. No point in stalling now, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. “So.”   
  
“So? What did you want to tell me?”   
  
The moment of truth. “Castle. Rick. I have something very very important to say, but first I need you to promise-” she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing insistently joined a half-second later by his. Clearly upset, she answered anyway. “Beckett!”   
It was the Captain. “Detective, you better get down to the precinct. Your witness, Miss Karnstein, says she has some vital information and that you may be in danger. We’re calling Mr. Castle too, since this matter also concerns him.” “Yes sir, I know, he’s with me right now. We can be there in 15.” “Make it 10, and Beckett? Stay safe.” He offered no comment on them being together, but his voice told her he wasn’t entirely surprised at that turn of events.   
  
As she jogged out, she noticed him still staring at her. “You coming, Castle?” Ignore those butterflies. They can wait.   
  


* * *

  
  
“So the exchange student beat up a photographer who was taking shots of her and her lady friend, and he confessed to being the same guy that stalked you at the storage unit, AND he had the pictures on his memory card?”   
  
“Yup.” There really was no way Beckett could see herself getting out of this without somebody blowing her cover.   
  
“He say why? Or who hired him?   
  
“Nope.”   
  
“Kate, I know something’s going on, and I promise we can deal with it once this is all over. But right now, this guy is saying he was stalking you on somebody else’s instructions. I’m not letting you out of my sight.    
What does the student have to do with it? She just happened to notice something weird and call it in. Unless there is more to her than meets the eye.”   
  
Screw it. ‘Castle! Down boy. I am going to talk to Ms. Karnstein in private. Apparently she has something to tell me, and only me. I’ll be right back, nothing will happen here in the precinct. Go grab a coffee or something.”   
  
That should get him off her back for a minute or two.   
  
The Detective entered the interrogation room and made a small gesture to the guard, dismissing him for now. “We’re alone, nobody can hear us. No recording devices. What did you have to tell me?”   
  
For the first time, she saw something other than apathy or disaffectation in the eyes of her sire. It was anger, burning bright and black as anthracite. “There used to be a family of vampire hunters called the Vordenburgs. We thought they were gone, but apparently one of them is still around and knows who I am, and suspects you as well. You went to the diner and got a wine bottle, that’s all the confirmation he needed after whatever it was you did that tipped him off. He hired the punk who tried to take those pictures. Next he’ll try to draw you out, set a trap and make you reveal yourself. He’ll probably hope for whoever you’re with to react poorly enough to trigger you.”   
  
“Trigger?”   
  
“Make you mad enough or emotional enough to bite someone in public. Then he’ll be justified in killing you for good. A few of my siblings have gone down the same way, but eventually Mother exterminated most of the rats. It was too good to be true that they all died, I guess.”   
  
_ Mother? Not important.  _ “What kind of trap?”    
  
“The kind he already tried on me. He filled that bathtub full of blood to tempt me, but I have enough control to resist and I was already full.”   
  
‘Wait, full from…”   
  
“Laura. I drink a little from her whenever she lets me. It’s really quite pleasurable during sex, especially if the human is close.”   
  
For a newbie, this detective sure had a killer smirk. “I’ll be sure and remember that. So, watch for traps and don’t bite anyone. Any other advice?”   
  
“Yeah, you know what your animal is yet?”   
  
The detective shook her head in confusion.   
  
“We can shapeshift into animals. One animal, but it’s different for each of us. I’m a panther, my sister is… was, a bird. Brother was a lizard or something, he was too annoying to find out.”   
  
“How do I do that?”   
  
“I can try and show you, but it would take a long time and I have no idea what you will be so discretion would be better for now. I was going to suggest shifting and then hiding, trying to figure out his next move. Other powers develop over time. I can teleport and have limited pyrokinesis- I light things on fire with my mind. Every vampire’s powers and animal are different, and it will probably be some time before you develop anything special. Sorry if I’m not being very helpful, I’ve never done this whole mentoring thing before. Three centuries and you’re the first human I’ve ever changed. I also wanted to apologize. I used you and I left you. Laura’s been guilt-tripping me about that, and she’s right. I’ve killed hundreds of people in my life and not cared about it. I’m changing for the better now, but I know I’ll probably be facing the consequences for centuries to come. I just hope she’s there with me. We haven’t decided to do it yet, but someday….”   
  
Beckett said nothing.  _ She apologized for killing me, told me she’s like 300 years old, and tells me I can turn into an animal in one breath. How am I supposed to respond to that? _ __   
__   
“Wow. That’s uh, a lot to take in. How old did you say you were, again? Are we really immortal?”   
  
A rare chuckle from the broody girl. “Yeah, old age won’t be a problem. I was born in 1680, died in 1698.”   
  
__ She was only eighteen. My God.  “I’m sorry.”   
  
Hint of a smile. She really was pretty when she wasn’t all Grumpy Cat. “For what? I’m the one who killed you, remember?”   
  
“Yes, fortunately for some of us it didn’t take. If there’s nothing else I’m going to leave. I still have an investigation to run, and I’ll watch out for Van Helsing.”   
  
‘Vordenburg.”

* * *

 

 

Something told her to go back to the victim’s place. They still had 24 hours to search the apartment before the place was emptied out, including getting a new tub installed. The red stain ring was enough to drive someone mad even if they weren’t a bloodthirsty vampire. If Laura had seen it, she might have called Perry but then realized it might be a little much after being possessed by an evil vampire Goddess and whatnot. Carmilla had spared her the sight, and nobody showed her any crime scene photos after the two vampires recognized each other. Beckett had waited until the blood was gone before coming the first time, which was unlike her usual tendencies. Castle had commented on it, Lanie had deflected. This time she debated going alone, but heeding the warning decided to call Castle to tag along. Of course he followed like a puppy dog.   
  
“So what are you thinking, Beckett?”   
  
“Dunno. I’ll know it when I see it.”   
  
The timing still bothered her. This guy seemingly became obsessed with vampires right as she became one. Coincidence, like her being the one assigned to this case? A setup, like the body being next door to a confirmed vampire? Further research required.   
  
As Castle roamed through the bedroom, he decided to check for false draw bottoms and behind paintings. No wall safes, unfortunately. But that did give him another idea. He’d heard from Stephen Hunter over scotch about a scene in one of those Swagger novels where a guy hides a file folder  _ inside _ a painting, literally covers it up with paint and buries it deep in the art. Nothing like that here, but maybe metaphorically... Flicking through his phone, he came to a sketch the vic’s computer had held. It portrayed a man bending over and smashing the back of a cabinet. A lot like that cabinet.   
  
Knock. Knock knock.  _ Knock _ . Huh.   
  
“Hey, I think I might have something.”   
  
Having heard him knocking, she copied his motions and came to the same spot he’d detected. A little discretionary strength and the cheap pressed wood back came open to reveal… a journal? Before they could examine it, the door slammed shut and Beckett collapsed in agony.   
“KATE?! What is it, are you hurt?!” His passionate fury reared, wanting nothing more than to protect her and punish whoever dared assault this woman.    
  
“Make it stop! Just make it stop!”   
  
He couldn’t hear anything, didn’t see anything wrong with her other than covering her ears, so he decided to risk a peek around the corner. Hanging form the doorknob was a charm(?) of some kind, a batwing tied to a golden braid. He grabbed it, half expecting to get knocked back by a forcefield, and snapped the braid in two. Instantly she was at the door, lips curled and eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
“What the hell just happened, Kate? You looked like you were dying, and now you’re fine as soon as I break this … whatever it is.”   
  
“I’ll explain once we get out of here. It’s a trap!”   
  
They walked out as fast as could still be called walking. She made sure to reconnoiter the area before setting foot in the cruiser, then let out a huge breath. Castle still had the remains of the batwing in his hands, and realizing this he threw it onto the dash and yelped.   
  
“Explanations would be helpful, Kate.” His worried look said the words he wouldn’t: You really OK?   
  
“Right. I was going to tell you before, but then I got called away and, you know… “   
  
“No, I don’t, and I won’t unless you tell me.”   
  
“OK. I will tell you everything, but first you have to promise not to say anything. Anything. To Alexis, to Martha, to Montgomery, unless I say so. Can you do that?”   
  
“Of course, anything for you.” He meant that. She knew it, or was at least refusing to deny it.   
  
“I’m a vampire.”   
  
His laugh was so loud passersby looked over curiously at the cop car.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting containing a folder scene is real. It's in one of the Bob Lee Swagger books, can't recall off the top my head which one. I read it years ago and it always stuck with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wins the bet?

**“** Right. You’re a vampire, Espo’s a werewolf, Ryan’s a wizard.”   
  
Not exactly what she pictured, but not too far off. Fine, show and tell it was.   
  
“Castle! Look at me.” As he complied, she smiled, opened her mouth wide and extended her fangs out slowly; her eyes locked on his taking all the fear and excitement and giddy enthusiasm. She noticed his eyes flick upward to see her upper lip curling, she knew it turned him on.   
  
“You’re actually, and that guy really was, and…. WHAT?! You are a for real, actual, vampire?” Thankfully he kept his voice a little lower this time.   
  
“Yep. Come on, I’ll tell you all about it. But no more jokes, or I’ll make sure you never write another book again.”   
  
“You wouldn’t dare deprive yourself of the experience! And the rest of the world, but they don’t matter to me.” You do. “Who else knows?”   
  
“Just Lanie. She helped me figure out what happened to me five years ago, when I was turned. I get blood bags from her sometimes too.” As Beckett pulled out into traffic, she found herself relishing the chance to talk about all this with him. “By the way, that girl Karnstein who called in the body? She’s the vampire who turned me. Our vic was part of a trap set by a vampire hunter to draw her out, and now he’s on to me too. I’m hoping she can explain whatever that thing was and how it works, so we can stop it from happening again.”   
  
“So are you working for her? Is it some kind of sire bond thing?”   
  
“No. I don’t think those are real. She didn’t even know who I was at first, but I remembered her face from that night. We’ve come to an understanding and I’m trying to learn how to be a vampire after struggling to figure it out for the last few years alone.”   
  
“Wow. Any other surprises I should know about?”   
  
“I may transform into an animal. Don’t know what kind yet.” She flipped the lights on to get through a red light, and pulled in to the precinct after letting him sit silently for a few minutes. She expected him to barrage her with endless questions and yet he was methodical, probing only where he felt safe with her reactions. Before they got out, he put his hand gingerly on her right arm. “Kate. If there’s anything you need, I’m here. Thank you for trusting me.” “You may regret saying that next time I need a few pints, Castle.” She softened her expression. “But thanks. It feels good to talk about it.” He made a show of guarding his neck and she made sure all fangs were tucked away safely. “You look fine, just one thing… are you planning to tell Ryan and Esposito? They deserve to know the case isn’t what they’ve been pursuing.” “Yeah, you’re right. They do. But what happens if they freak out or spill the beans to the Captain?” “I’ll be right there. You might to tell Lanie we’re in on it, just in case.” Yeah, just in case somebody dies in a trap meant for her, or in case she died again and there was no coming back.   
“Let’s head up to collect them, then I’ll make sure nobody’s using the auxiliary office. You just get prepared.” She nodded. He thought about hugging her, then decided that might be too much. She texted Lanie  _ Told Castle about it. About to tell Ryan and Espo too. _ She was sure in 20 minutes when she checked again there would be 15 texts and 3 missed calls. When she looked up, The three men were all looking over at her. She nodded at the empty office and they dutifully strode over and sat. She locked the door, dropped the shades and turned around to face the dynamic duo each holding a crisp $20. They were eager to find out whatever it was, not fully picking up the anxiety at first. As their grins quickly evaporated, she began. “So this won’t be easy to hear, but I’ve been hiding things from you guys. Our victim was not killed by a vampire, but there is a connection. Vampires exist. That girl Karnstein is one of them, and the victim was likely murdered to draw her out so a vampire hunter can take her down. Now that same hunter is after me too.”   
  
“Because he thinks you’re a vampire?” She didn’t know eyebrows could go that high. Ryan was pretty pale normally, but seemed to have turned into a ghost.   
  
“Because I am. Karnstein picked me to feed on a few years ago, and left me for dead. Then I woke up with blood all over me and fangs poking out of my gums.”   
  
“Beckett it’s the middle of the day.” Ryan seemed more willing to accept it now, but Javier was pushing back against the world he knew crashing in.    
  
“Javi, look. This is a vial of human blood, and I am going to drink it.” She always kept a tiny amount on hand for emergencies. Swallowing it, jet fuel burned her throat. Her stance shifted to that of a predator not slaked by the hint of meal. Her sclera and pupils turned redder, and finally her fangs erupted along with an involuntary hiss. She wasn’t surprised to see Javi back away into the corner, starting to reach for a gun before his conscious mind realized she wasn’t a threat. It still hurt. “Jesus Kate!” Castle exclaimed. “You didn’t do that before!” Ryan rounded on him while Esposito was still recovering. “Wait a minute, you told him before you told us?” “Had to, he saved me from a trap the hunter set up at the vic’s place. Speaking of, I never looked at this diary.” She dimly noticed both men putting their $20s back in their wallet. Guess they weren’t expecting that after all.   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading the diary, and Laura gets to do something!

The diary was your standard Moleskine, about halfway filled up. Flipping through to see the end of the writing, the team discovered faded brown splotches. “Is that what I think it is?” Detective Beckett bent down and sniffed. “Blood.” Esposito still looked wary, like she was going to bite his head off. A knock on the door scared all of them before Castle remembered he’d texted the two witnesses, Hollis and Karnstein. Ms. Hollis had been on her way to a pastry shop just next door and had beat her girlfriend in a race for what might be the first and last time ever. “Hey guys, what’s up? Um, I’m not sure what help I can be…” She knew that the detective was a vampire, but wasn’t sure if the others did. The hint of a fang poking down into her bottom lip seemed to answer that question. “As the only person here who actually knows anything about vampires, I was hoping you could tell us about what it is that ...we… generally do, in terms that your fellow humans might understand. Sort of an insider observer’s perspective.”   
  
“Oh, Ok! Um, well I’ve met 5 so far, you’re the 6th detective. Well two of those were actually two different people in one body but anyway, most of the ones I’ve met seem pretty territorial. They’re all sort of ‘I’m a badass and you’re just a human’,” - she was  doing what might have been a T-rex impression? That or the Thriller dance - “but not always. They enjoy the diversity of life. Carm’s always going on about visiting famous museums and all the old composers and artists she used to know. She puts on this disaffected air, but it’s partly because of some trauma she suffered a couple hundred years ago. It’s a really private thing. She and her sister used to go on what I’m pretty sure were binge eating trips to places like Saigon and just, like, eat whoever they wanted to. But the entire time I knew her up till a month ago she only ever drank from bottles and bags. And she stole all my food, but I think that’s just her. She’s like a cat sometimes, not sure if that’s because she turns into one or if she turns into one because she was already that way.” At this revelation, Ryan and Esposito both finally cracked. “She can turn into a cat?!” they shouted simultaneously.

  
“A panther actually” came a soft voice behind them, along with the whiff of smoke indicating the elder vampire had just teleported behind them. No doubt she had been listening at the door and waiting for the opportune moment to interject herself. Enjoying the reaction of the shocked humans just a bit too much, she held up what looked like a beer bottle but was most certainly not. “Want some detective?” She wiggled the bottle suggestively, left eyebrow set to stun. “Ah, no thanks. Maybe later, _Mom_.” All three men were just staring back and forth by this point. Hell of a day, and it was only 1:00 PM. Castle finally made a point that had been stirring around. Looking at the smaller girl, he asked “so Ms. Karnstein started biting you a month ago? What are the effects of that?” Slightly embarrassed, she started to stammer that it was really no problem and actually kinda neat when her vampire stepped in. “The effects are delicious, let me tell you. As long as we keep it to every few days and don’t take too much, there’s no danger of any harm. Try to vary the bite points as well, wrist and neck are the obvious but inner thigh and breast work too. I’ll give her some tips later” she winked at Castle, who looked at Beckett as if to say _what, we might need to know for later._ Her answering look was plain- _you mean for the purpose of knowledge, or because you want to have hot kinky vampire sex?_   
  
Duh.  
  
ANYway. Continuing to flip through the diary as Karnstein and Castle chatted and the other guys talked to Laura, Beckett came to a day she remembered. The day she died. It was also the last day of the journal.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Montgomery is awesome and the gang has a plan

“No!” The journal confirmed a fear Beckett had harbored for 5 years. It contained an explicit account of David Jackson visiting a bar, the same bar Karnstein had preyed on Beckett outside of. It wasn’t the bar that was interesting. It was what happened after he left. Jackson had run across a bleeding woman lying in an alley. He bent down to help but before he could, she reached up with wild eyes and bit his neck. He fought her off, and ran for his life. Upon reaching his home, he realized that the woman had left the mark of a vampire bite.  
  
“It was me.” Kate was devastated. All this time, and she had no memory of the event, but she felt responsible. The obsession, his dropping out and cutting ties, it was all her doing.   
  
“It was me, and you know it.” The confession was abrupt and hard, much like the woman herself. The 300+ year old killer, they all reminded themselves. Laura just hugged her side tightly, burying her face in Carm’s warm locks. Acknowledging the hug but not reciprocating, Karnstein nodded at Beckett. “Everything that happened to you, everything that happened to this man, was all on me. But why did Vordenburg choose him as bait?” A good thought, one that led to the uncovering of a sent email to a private forum where Vordenburg had made contact with Jackson. They also determined that if the batwing charm Carmilla had given Laura was a mild shock, the one Beckett had endured was a flashbang grenade.  
  
The boys were finally getting back to normal having some case work to do, and the girls were off in a corner not talking. Beckett and Castle sat at her desk in the usual manner, each giving a _wow, what a day_ look at the other. She decided it was time to test the waters. “I could really use a drink.” Surreptitiously glancing over at his reaction, she was pleased to see him contemplate something, then nod in agreement with himself. _He’d really do it. He’d let me_. Captain Montgomery walked by, seemingly debating with himself much like Castle. He nodded for Beckett to come over and join him in a quiet chat. “Any leads, Detective Beckett?” “Yes sir, we have an idea. Someone called Vordenburg has been suggested to us via the victim’s email account; we’re tracking it down now.” He leaned it much closer, speaking so faintly even she had to strain to hear. “Detective Beckett. Katherine.” He never called her that. “I gave you this case for a reason, and we both know what that reason is.”  
  
No flippin’ way. He knew?!?!   
  
The sage look he gave suggested that yes, he knew and had done for a while. “I’ve been a detective a lot longer than you have, Beckett. And my great aunt was a witch. Learned a lot about magic from her, and I knew as soon as a young vampire detective walked in this precinct my life was about get a lot more interesting. You have my full support, just be sure not to bite any suspects.” He sauntered off and left her wondering just how many people knew her deepest secret. She finally checked her phone to see that Lanie had simply sent _About time you told him how you feel. Or did you mean the other thing? ;) Be careful <3_  
  
Castle was leaning against the wall waiting patiently, looking at her. He was aware by now of her enhanced perceptions of the world. He knew she could always tell if he was lying, or was distracted, or was looking at her with that look in his eyes. And he did it anyway!  
  
“Have no fear, Kate. Nikki Heat will remain human for now. But this definitely gives me some great ideas for murder plots!”   
  
“I have a plot myself, but we’re gonna need help.”  


* * *

Karnstein was down with a vengeance, Hollis was scared of something happening.    
  
The basic outline was that they were going to give Vordie what he wanted: two vampires alone at the diner. The rest of their little Scooby Gang as Hollis insisted on calling it would wait nearby and try to capture him before he made it inside, but if he did Carmilla had warned her staff to take cover and let her fight with impunity. Beckett was backup muscle and the legal authority. Being practically newborn as far as vampires go, she wasn’t nearly as strong or fast and Karnstein, not could she shift or teleport. They anticipated a sort of dampening field to be placed on the diner by Vordenburg’s magical tokens, so Beckett also had her service .40S&W and her backup 9mm.   
  


* * *

  
  
“You and writer boy a thing?”   
  
“Sorry, what? You mean, are me and Castle…”   
  
“Banging.” Normally Carmilla would have had no interest whatsoever, but this was a very special case. Despite her best effort, she cared for her progeny. She could see all the maternal instincts Laura was teasing her about, but rationalized it away as practice for when...if….when she turned Laura.   
  
“No. We are not. Banging.”   
  
“Why the hell not? He loves you, Kate. May I call you Kate?”

  
An inclined head said yes, but her eyes said that she wasn’t fully forgiven. The detective had a talent for compartmentalization that was being utilized to the fullest on this case. Ha, it wasn’t a case. It was her whole Godforsaken life.  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“Don’t be, we’ve got this. I’ve killed dozens of Vordenburgs, this won’t be any different.”   
“Not what I meant, and also don’t confess murder to a cop. I mean, can me and Castle work? How do you do it?”  
  
“This is my second try. First time, she freaked out and was shortly thereafter sacrificed to a century plus of torment, and I was consigned to rot in a coffin full of blood deep beneath the Earth for 7 decades. I escaped in 1945 and it took until a couple years ago to truly start forgiving myself.   
  
Don’t make that mistake. He loves you even though he knows. You’re incredibly lucky.”  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Carmilla’s answer was cut short by the exploding glass of what used to a be a window. Her catlike reflexes quickly shifted her to the much-talked about Panther form, and even Beckett was dumbfounded for a second or two. _I can do that? So cool!_   
  
A tall thin man wearing almost an exact copy of David Bowie’s 1976 outfit walked in shouting something about “VILE CREATURES THAT FORCE THEIR ABOMINATION ON THE INNOCENT AND PREY UPON THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN” before Catmilla - it was impossible not to call her that having seen it- pounced on his chest. He threw her off far too easily, and rounded on Beckett. _Take out the weakling first, huh?_ He ran over to her, jumping a good 20 feet in the air before coming down blocking her strike with his left arm and branding her with a hot poker held in the right. Her scream of pain shook Castle’s soul to the core and he knew he couldn’t stand by. As he stood up to see the events taking place across the street, Karnstein recovered her balance and sprang at the thin white duke, knocking him off balance just as he swung at Beckett’s temple.   



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errybody was Kung Fu Fighting

Rick Castle was a brave man. He recalled an old line from somewhere in his past…  _ First rule of battle,  Don’t ever let them know where you are.  _   
  
Then he discarded the thought and ran across the street waving his arms and yelling. His tactic worked but only after Vordenburg nailed Catmilla right in the chest with what was effectively a tranq dart and put her down cold. He realized just how much danger he was in right as Vordenburg grabbed him and took him hostage, spinning around to face Beckett in her raw animalistic glory.  It was enough to trigger her first shift.    
  
_ Panthera Onca.  _ Her skin mottled and grew fur, her bones twisted and morphed. Her fangs, already on full display, grew to enormous length. A tail sprouted from the base of her spine. As she hit all fours, her eyes began to glow golden and stayed locked on Castle’s the whole time. 

  
A black jaguar stood before them. “Kate? You in there?”   
  
A quick firm growl answered. The jaguar cocked her head and nodded at the knife held to Rick’s throat.  _ Remember last time? You got this one? _ A quick shake of the head  _ no _ and she got down in her stance, preparing to jump.    
  
Vordenburg crowed “oh, you mean to attack him now after all he did for you? I shan’t let you feed from another!” and pulled out a small crossbow he had cleverly concealed. She jumped, the bolt catching her in the left of her chest as her paw connected right on Vordenburg’s neck, rending flesh and spraying blood. Not quite dead, but down for the count, he gasped out to the now woman-shaped detective “and now you are become the beast. Kill me and be done with it!”   
  
Carmilla wheezed “it’s a trap, his blood is laced with something.” “Like vervain?” Castle panted, still jumped on adrenaline. “Yeah. Like that awful show I have not forcibly marathoned while duct taped to a chair with a sippy cup of blood shoved between my tits. Excuse me, I have to go kill something. You two might want to get checked out while I clean this up.”   
  
Discretion being the better part of valor, and with Beckett bleeding heavily from her chest where the bolt had been before she ripped it out, Castle made the executive decision to pick her up and leave.   
  
The NYPD might not be finding justice for the murder of David Jackson, but Carmilla would.   


* * *

  
  
“Unfortunately, the perp broke his neck when he impacted the table edge. He probably died within a few seconds since he would have been unable to breathe.” Captain Montgomery read aloud from the coroner’s report, signed Dr. Lanie Parish. “We found email records tying the deceased men together in a plot against Detective Beckett, whom they mistakenly believed to be a vampire. Vordenburg killed Jackson then attacked the good detective, who then accidentally killed him in self defense at the diner.”   
  
The mayor’s office was satisfied. The police report was filed. All paperwork was finished and traces of supernatural involvement expunged.   
  
It didn’t sit well with Kate. Carmilla practically murdered the guy while Castle looked the other way and made sure Beckett wasn’t there. On the other hand, it was him or them. She was worried about bigger issues too; whether or not death and violence would be part of her life every day because of her nature. The job she’d chosen was to help people who suffered. How could she cause such suffering herself like the former countess had over the centuries without remorse until now?   
  
Thinking back to the night before, she smiled predatorily. It was one to remember.   



	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thanks for coming along with me.

_ 16 hours earlier _ “Aren’t you supposed to heal fast or something?” Castle inquired back at her place. She’d downed 16 ounces from a bag she left in the fridge disguised as Chinese takeout, but it wasn’t helping. “That’s it, I’m calling for help.” He tried Karnstein first, but she’d gone off the grid after running out of the diner at about 250 miles per hour. Dialing the other one, Laura, he prayed for an answer and for once got it right away. “Hi Mr. Castle, is everything OK? Carm was kinda shaken up, she’s still in the shower. I’m worried.” He relayed that it was over and Vordenburg had died in the fight, to which she reacted with a leaden tone he suspected came from experience. “I have need of your particular expertise, Laura. Kate got shot with a crossbow and the wound isn’t healing up like it should.”   
  
“Oh, she just needs blood! The fresher the better. If you have any on hand, warm it up in the microwave first. Tell her I said thank you, and hope to meet again someday. I don’t think we’re gonna be sticking around much longer.”   
  
They said their goodbyes and he went to look for more bags, but she hadn’t had time to stock up lately. That left one option…   
  
“Well, we’ve got 8 pints right here. You can’t have them all, but I don’t mind sparing a bit for you.”   
  
“You’d do that for me, Castle?” He nodded.  _ Always. _ ”It’ll probably hurt.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure you suck at it, but practice makes perfect!” She rolled her eyes and coughed. “Sit down. I haven’t really done this before, but she gave me a few tips. First massage the skin to make the veins pop…” -she sniffed the skin of his wrist while her other hand gently caressed his neck; she could almost taste the ambrosia beneath it already- “lick the area” -she slurped her tongue along the side of his neck, eliciting a shiver of anticipation- “kiss” -she smooched down right on the spot that tasted the best- “and relax” - she sunk her pointed canines into the soft yielding flesh, then pulling back began to lap at the wound while he put his hand on the back of her head and held her close. Red nectar flowed out and dripped onto her chin, staining the expensive cushions. Nobody present really cared.   
  
After a minute, she stopped to look up at him, eyes wide with curiosity. She was having the time of her life, almost better than sex, but she stopped to check on her donor. His head was back and to the right offering easy access to the left of his neck, while his right hand was intertwined with her left on his lap. Sensing her pull away, he opened his eyes and smiled wide. “That’s one hell of a lipstick shade. You look like the Goddess of  Sex and Death combined. You’re amaz-” she shut up his rambling with a long index finger gently prodding at his lip, then licked her lips clean before mashing them onto his. A couple hours later she moved on down to his thigh, where Carmilla’s advice proved very useful. He was close when she bit down - “no teeth on you know where!”-  and the next time she was close, and by the third time they’d lost track of who was where and why.   


* * *

  
  
_ Present _ __   
__   
Lanie stopped by to see her bestie, which was unusual but the circumstances permitted some leeway in the expected parameters. “So did you and Castle have hot kinky vampire sex last night?” she asked with a huge grin. Kate could only blush (weird how that reflex still worked) and look away. “Oh my God! You did!” She leaned in closer- “did you bite him? He liked it didn’t he?”   
  
Her smirk and three fingers held up told Lanie all she needed to know this time. “Girl we need to go out for dinner, and I don’t mean with that piece of meat you finally snagged! I need some details!”    
  
“For your research, no doubt.”    
  
“Well, the mating habits of a brand-new species are of great scientific interest…” she trailed off as they saw Castle strolling down the hall, two coffees in hand. Too late.   
  
“Mating habits! Great subject, I happen to have some first hand field research on the subject for one of my books…” He and Kate turned and started to walk away with his arm around her jacket, but not before he turned around to wink at Lanie and she bared her fangs at him. Lanie stopped them before they could get too far, holding a small wrapped box in one hand. “For both of you.”   
  
She held it out as the took it, Beckett, opening the box as Castle peeked through his fingers covering his eyes. The label read  _ For the lovebirds. Rick, keep it to under 4 ounces a day. Kate, brush your fangs. _ __   
__   
It was a 2 pack of bandaids, 100 per box.   
  
“You two have fun, I’m meeting Javier and Kevin to go over some notes. Don’t use it all in one day!” She stepped into the elevator having the last laugh.   
  
Kate turned to her boyfriend (!) and informed him succinctly that “if you make one more joke, I will bite you right here and now!”   
  
“You promise?”   
  


* * *

  
  
_ 2 years later _

  
“Laura’s doing pretty well, 6 months in and she’s already learned to shift. She’s a golden lioness! I guess cats run in the family.    
  
See you around, Kate. Give writer boy my best. The last Nikki Heat novel was alright, but the contrived character who’s a refugee from a mysterious catastrophe in Europe could use more development.”   
  
The screen went dark as the latest message from sire to progeny ended. Martha and Alexis were at a spa day. Since Kate didn’t exactly need a beauty regimen to stay youthful, she decided to stay in and have a lazy day with Rick. It had been 9 months since the wedding, and she couldn’t help but think about the children she would never have. Adopting Alexis was the next best thing, even if she might have been suspicious for a few months after they had to explain all the bite marks. Martha didn’t have anything but support for the interspecies union, and periodically bought some more bandaids and left them laying around right next to the earplugs.    
  
“Ow!” Rick exclaimed, having poked his finger with a guitar string. He’d encouraged Kate to pick it back up since she’d have eternity to master it, and even though he hadn’t yet decided to join her on that path he wanted to be sure and see as much as he could. A small drop of blood welled up on his right index finger. ‘Let me get that babe.” His lovely wife appeared seemingly out of nowhere, having whooshed from the bedroom in a flash. She put the injured digit up to her mouth and enveloped it with her tongue, swirling it around in a way that made Rick lose his mind and Alexis roll her eyes before standing up to go study or whatever, away from those two. “Be careful honey. You’ll need that for later.” She winked at him and walked away, the orbit of her hips swaying delectably. “How did I get so lucky?” he said to himself as he stood up and grinned, tousling his hair.    
  
“I don’t know but you’re not about to get lucky if you don’t get in here right now!” she called over her shoulder.   
  
“Coming, Kate!”   
  
“Not yet you don’t. I haven’t had my fill.” She placed her hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and ripping her own off once the pesky garments were just too much.   
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I know.”   
  
“Really, you make a Star Wars reference right now? I can’t believe I married you. What was I thinking?” She flopped down on the bed, playfully acting hurt but the light in her eyes telling him her love was undimmed. “That you love my books, and my sense of humor, and oh yeah, my handsome good looks. And biting me, a lot. Not that I’m complaining, but maybe it’s my turn?” He grinned to show off a set of fake vampire teeth, the cheap plastic dollar store ones. She giggled, and rose back up to meet him. Their mouths met, and the next thing he new she had the plastic fangs between her real ones, and he was thinking her tongue was literally magical. “How did you do that?”   
  
“Get undressed and I’ll show you.”   
  
She heard a voice upstairs saying “just turn me into a vampire now Kate, because I’m gonna die if I have to listen to you scream again.” She was able to turn the grin into a seductive one just in time for him to notice and look quizzically at her. “I think I’m ready.”   
  
“You better be, I’m getting hungry!” she whined. ‘I mean, to become like you. To be with you forever, till undeath ending does us part. Do it.” She almost cried with happiness, then pouted. “But then I won’t able to drink from you anymore. Though not worrying about killing you with the sex will be nice.”   


* * *

  
  
He’s sure he died and went to heaven, because the face of an angel was staring down at him. Then it came rushing back    
  
“Kate? Am I dead?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Good. I can’t think of a better heaven than right here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to like, kudos, and be sure to subscribe for the rest of the story!
> 
> I've actually only watched Castle up to S5E09, but I've gotten spoiled a fair amount anyway.


End file.
